It's a boy!
by drade666
Summary: Drade is pregnant with Gabriel's child


_**IT'S A BOY!**_

2 months after Christmas Drade and Gabriel finally responded to the Winchesters summons. The boys had been trying to get a hold of the couple for the past 2 months ever since they kind of just disappeared but now they finally responded walking up to the crappy motel room Drade obviously talking to Gabriel with a rather annoyed look on her face. Dean opened the door to let them in that's when he got the full blown of their conversation as Drade walked through the door with Gabe right on her heels.

"How many times do I have to say it, I'm fine" Drade insisted to Gabriel who looked a little irritated himself

"I just don't think you being out of the house is a good idea" Gabriel insisted back

"Gabriel! I'm pregnant not deathly ill!" Drade shouted stopping short after entering the small crappy motel room.

Dean and Sam simply watched the arguing couple knowing it was better to simply stay out of the way then to get involved when it came to those two especially since Drade had told Gabriel at Christmas that she was pregnant with his child. Drade loved Gabriel but sometimes he could go a little over board with stuff like right now! Ever since she'd told him about being pregnant he's been fussing over her incredibly including keeping her in for the past 2 months. Gabriel knew he was probably going a little over board but he couldn't help it, even though he raised his younger siblings in heaven he hadn't ever had the opportunity to have his own child. After a little further arguing the room fell silent until Dean decided to break the awkwardness in the room.

"So Drade, how are you doing?" Dean asked

"I'm fine Dean" Drade told him as she turned to face him from where Sam was sitting he couldn't help but notice that she defiantly had a belly starting but despite her status in the pregnancy he was surprised to see she wasn't bigger.

"Look guys what ever you need, I'll handle it" Gabriel insisted moving between Dean and Drade

Dean moved back slightly as he noticed the strange possessiveness of Gabriel's gesture.

"No if you need something WE'LL handle it" Drade insisted gesturing her thumb at both Gabriel and herself.

"Okay um…well we came across a case all we really need is for you to identify the creature we'll be hunting" Sam explained looking at Gabriel then at Drade

"Done and Done" Gabe said happily

"Your just happy I don't have to do anything to strenuous," Drade whispered into Gabriel's ear as she placed a hand on her stomach then leaned down placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Honest we didn't plan it that way it just happened" Dean insisted with a laugh

"Drade sat down on the farthest bed crossing her legs at the ankles then waved a hand that produced a book. Sam and Dean started loading up the Impala so they could get on the road as soon as Drade or Gabe found out what they were hunting. Sam came back in after taking a load to Impala; he looked over in Drade's direction to see her busily reading the old book in front of her, Sam felt a little awkward for what he was going to ask but at the same time he knew Drade wouldn't mind.

"Hey, um Drade" Sam said awkwardly realizing afterwards how lame he truly sounded

"Hey Sam, you know that's the tone of someone who is about to ask me a favour" Drade stated as she set the book down beside her.

"Well I kind of am" Sam admitted rubbing the back of his neck

"Shoot" Drade said with a grin

"I was just wondering, if…well…maybe" Sam stuttered

"Just spit it out already Samsquatch" Gabriel teased from his backwards-straddled seat in front of the small plastic round table.

"Okay fine…I was wondering if I could feel your stomach?" Sam whispered so low Drade almost couldn't hear him. Sam had stuck his hands in his pockets as he fidgeted waiting for Drade to answer, Gabriel immediately threw Sam a bitch face for even suggesting something like that but Drade simply laughed then smiled warmly at Sam knowing it was simply idol curiosity. Drade gestured for Sam to come closer as she swung her legs over the side of the bed so she was sitting on the edge now then when Sam was finally in front of her she grabbed one of his large paws and placed it lightly across her stomach.

Sam nervously held still trying not to move at all for fear of hurting Drade but after a few moments when he noticed she was relaxed he too relaxed. At first the young hunter didn't feel anything but then a there was movement, which startled him at first causing Sam to back off a little. Drade laughed as she placed a hand over Sam's to keep him in place reassuring him that it was normal for that to happen all the while Gabriel is showing his great displeasure with the whole situation by putting on his best pout face while still sitting on the chair. Sam got the hint after Gabriel's gaze began to bore into the back of his skull eventually standing from where he'd been kneeling he went back to helping Dean pack the Impala.

Drade smiled over at Gabriel who was still obviously displeased with Sam touching his mate while she was pregnant but he did soften a little when Drade looked at him. Drade stood up to walk over to her mate when a sudden pain hit her, she doubled over holding her stomach, which in turn alerted Gabriel who ran to Drade's side placing a hand on her back and one on her forearm.

"Drade! Are you alright?" Gabriel asked a little panic rising in his voice

"I think so…" Drade trailed off as another sharp pain hit her. Gabriel's eyes grew wide as he looked at his mate who was clearly in pain and he couldn't help her. Drade tried desperately to think as to why this was happening then it hit her about as hard as the pain had…she was in labour!

"Gabriel, it's time," Drade said finally able to straighten up with a smile

Gabriel wasn't dumb he knew exactly what she meant and raised his fingers with a snap they were gone. Dean walked back into the motel room with Sam close behind to find it empty, with confusion swiftly rising in his mind he scratched his head wondering where Drade had gone.

"What about our Intel?" Dean asked the empty room certain that Gabriel had something to do with them suddenly disappearing. Sam looked around the room then nudged Dean's shoulder before pointing to a note folded on the bed where Drade had been sitting. Dean picked up the note to read it only to find the name of what they were hunting, plus how to kill it written inside.

Several weeks passed with no word from Drade or Gabriel making the brothers worry a little about them until one day when they showed up while the boys were at Bobby's. Gabriel was the first through the door and was immediately pounced on by Dean who was asking him all sorts of questions like where they'd been or what they'd been doing until Drade walked in.

"Does delivering a baby do it for you?" Drade asked sarcastically as she held a small bundle in her arms.

"What?" Dean asked in shock looking at her then the light blue blanket in her arms

"Yep, we've kind of had our hands full" Gabriel said with a smile as if nothing Dean could say could ever ruin his mood again.

"We thought you might want to meet our new addition" Drade smiled warmly

"I want to" Sam chimed in from behind Dean who had been rendered rather speechless

Sam walked up to Drade who cradled the bundle in one arm as she cleared the blanket from its face. Sam almost fell over he couldn't believe that to tough, smart asses could produce such a quaint not to mention cute little baby.

"What is it?" Sam asked as he leaned in for a closer look

"It's a boy" Gabriel chimed proudly

The baby stirred slightly in it's sleep then cooed before finally opening his eyes shocking Sam once more, he'd expected the baby to have hazel, blue or emerald eyes but instead this babies eyes were a light purple almost piercingly bright to. Drade gave another smile as she looked down at her infant with warm, loving eyes as Gabriel came to his mate's side she leaned over to kiss him gently.

"So, you have a name yet? Please tell me you did not name him Gabriel junior" Dean asked with sarcasm

"No, his name is Tanner" Drade said with a small laugh

"Tanner?" Dean asked pulling a bit of a face at the odd name

"Yes and he's a chip off the old block" Gabriel said happily

"Did you really just say that?" Drade asked pulling a face of her own now as she un-swaddled the infant.

Dean's eyes widened as the babies body was revealed from the blanket, it was a normal baby by every sense of the word except it had six tiny wings! 2 of the wing sets were feathered while the last pair was reminiscent of its mothers leathery ones.

"Wow, now that's a Heinz fifty seven if I ever saw one" Dean blurted out in astonishment.

Gabriel threw Dean a bitch face in response while Drade simply laughed then placed a kiss to Tanner's forehead. Even though he teased them Dean could tell there wasn't a prouder set of parents anywhere.


End file.
